Another One
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Haruka Kotoura's life is going great. However, there is something that is on her mind. She has known for sometime about a grand uncle of hers. Thoughts on him were in the back of her head. Until now. Also she may soon find someone who like her has ESP. Ships include Haruka x Yoshihisa and Yuriko x Daichi.


Chapter 1.

Haruka Kotoura lived a nice and wonderful life now. She has a boyfriend who loves her very much, three friends who were very dear to her and she and her mother reconciled, after years had passed. She's a teenager who has ESP and the ability to read the minds of other people. Her mother lives nearby but visits her often.

She was feeling so very happy about how he life is going. However, there is one thing on her mind. It's a thought that has actually been in the back of her mind until now. She had never mulled over it much before due to other things.

" _Who is that man that grandfather says is my grand uncle?"_ She'd ask herself.

Haruka remembers having seen pictures of a man before at her grandfather's house. All her grandfather told her about him was that this man was his grand uncle. She was curious about this.

She thinks to herself " _I wonder why grandfather is so mysterious about him? He seems upset when I bring it up... I can hear it.."_

When she brings it up with him, she can hear in his mind upset thoughts about the whole thing. It was almost like he seemed guilty about this. She tries not to bring it up much anymore, she still wonders about her grand uncle though. She first noticed the pictures of him since her grandfather took her in.

She sat down on her bed, still in thought. She says aloud "Maybe... I'll ask Grandfather about him again... Maybe say that I want to meet him.."

Haruka takes out her cell phone, she's contemplating on whether or not to call her grandfather and ask him about this. She's wondering whether she should or not. She's curious about this relative who she's never met before.

Just then a knock at the door snaps her out of her thoughts. She goes to the door and opens it, she has a smile on her face. Her boyfriend and three closest friends, who with her were members of the ESP Research Club, are all there smiling.

Manabe gives his girlfriend a big hug with a big smile "Hello there Kotoura San."

Haruka smiles enjoying the hug as she hugs him back. His hugs felt so wonderful and nice to her. Her boyfriend was a pervert but she loved him anyway. Manabe was so sweet and caring and protective of her. She's so happy that they said they love each other.

"Hello Manabe Kun." She says cheerfully.

Yuriko says to Haruka "Hello there Kotoura. We just wanted to come and pay you a visit."

"That's so nice to hear. I'm... Just.." The girl says looking away.

Manabe notices it, a look of concern appears on his face "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah... But well... I've had something on my mind. Its... My grand uncle." She answered hesitantly.

Muroto says "Maybe we should all go inside.."

Haruka nods in agreement, she steps aside and lets the others to enter. The young ESP user reads their minds, they're wondering who this grand uncle of hers is. She doesn't really know either.

She goes to sit down on her bed, Manabe sat down next to her, Haruka smiled at him and the other three as well. Everyone was giving her their full attention. The girl felt able to say what she had to say.

"Well... I have this grand uncle. He's grandfather's younger brother." The girl starts.

"I didn't know he had a brother." Yuriko says feeling a little surprised.

Haruka says looking uneasy "I don't know whether or not I should just go out and ask grandpa more about him or not... I mean... When I hear his thoughts it seems like... My grand uncle... Seems to be involved with something... That upsets him."

Moritani says trying to be reassuring "Hey, your grandfather's a nice guy. I'm sure he'll understand if you want to know more about this grand uncle of yours."

"Are you sure?"

Yuriko nods and smiles "That's right.. Give him a call."

Muroto says "We'll be here with you for moral support."

Manabe nods in agreement with a smile. Haruka nods too, the girl looks at her cell phone and calls her grandfather. She listens for when her grandfather picks up. She looks to the others as she waits.

At her grandfather's home, her grandfather, Zenzo Kotoura, is enjoying some tea with a relaxed smile on his face while sitting. Just then he receives a call on his cell phone, he looks at it as he takes it out. He smiles as its from his dear granddaughter.

He answers her call and says "Hello there my sweet Haruka. How are you?"

"I'm fine grandfather. But I have something to ask you." The voice said.

"Oh what is it?"

"Can you tell me some things about my grand uncle?"

Zenzo is surprised as he hears her ask that. He also doesn't say anything as he puts the cell phone down on the table. He thinks to himself what he should do, what should he tell her. She has a right to know about her grand uncle if she wants to but, he is hesitant to tell her about him.

He gets up and paces in thought "What should I do? Should I tell her... But... I don't know if I should... I suppose it's only right... As he could..."

He then goes back to the phone as he picks it up "Sorry about that Haruka... But... Hmm... What brings this up?"

"Well I don't really know, there's just a part of me that's curious about him... I mean, why do you seem upset when I bring him up?" His granddaughter asked him.

"Oh well... I guess I'm just... Nevermind if you want to find out about him, I'll tell you."

"Thank you grandfather." The voice is cheerful sounding.

The old man smiles "Anytime. Well his name is Naoyuki and he's my younger brother."

Zenzo felt deep down that he'd have to tell Haruka about his brother eventually. He honestly had felt it coming for years. He feels bad that he tried to stop it.

Haruka bites her lip softly, then she asks "Grandfather? Can I meet grand uncle Naoyuki?"

"Certainly, but I'd like to contact him first before any plans are made." Her grandfather says.

Haruka smiles "That sounds great grandfather thank you."

"I'll call him soon, alright?" Zenzo tells Haruka.

Haruka smiles and nods "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Well I have to go now.. We'll take later."

"Ok grandfather."

They both hang up. Haruka has a smile on her face as she looks at the others. Manabe smiles at her.

"Sounds like you will finally get to meet him." Her boyfriend says.

Haruka nods with a smile, Yuriko says to her "I'm so happy for you Kotoura."

She hugs the girl who hugs her back and smiles "Thank you. I feel very happy about this too."

Meanwhile, in a dark house with window blinds down, a man with grey hair and glasses is sitting in a chair. He has a depressed look on his face. The lightning is dim.

He folds his hands together. He looks at a picture of a 15 year old boy and says with a smile he forces on himself "So you got another A+ on a test huh? That sounds great."

He smiles and says in a voice that sounds somewhat broken "I love you son. I'll always love you."

He then frowns, looking forlorn. He takes off his glasses, he places them on the table next to his chair. He puts his face in his hands.

" _Why is life so hard...?"_ He thinks to himself.

He feels miserable here in the darkness. Feelings that he is used to, he picks up the glass of sake on the table. after he putting his glasses back on he done downs the sake from the glass.

He starts to rub his forehead as his head is hurting "No.. No, stay in there... Stay in there.."

He stops as he sighs, sitting back in his chair. He reclines his chair back closing his eyes. He thinks about his brother and niece.

"My elder brother, my niece... I miss them so much..." He laments.

He just sits there in the darkness, then he hears a his phone ring. He gets up and goes over to it. He doesn't bother to see who it's from.

He holds it to his ear "Hello?"

This is the end of chapter 1.


End file.
